


Do All Friends Do This?

by lexathecandlevlogger



Category: Dance Moms RPF
Genre: Dance Moms, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, New York City, RIP, also big mood, also rip chloe shes sad n horny, and i actually rly like it, but it went too far, dance, emo hours, its very gay, this was meant as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexathecandlevlogger/pseuds/lexathecandlevlogger
Summary: The girls are back together, in 2019, for a reunion performance in New York. Since they're older, the moms let Chloe and Paige room in the hotel together.





	Do All Friends Do This?

**Author's Note:**

> SO yeah theyre all old now. Or like 19 so not old but not 11. Anyway I'm in love w Chloe and Paige and they're so cute n gay so here is this monstrosity I wrote

Chloe scrubbed her face with grapefruit acne wash in the bathroom of their shared New York City hotel.

“Their” as in her and Paige. 

Closing her eyes, she rubbed her face a few more times before rinsing in the sink, letting the cold water drip down her neck and onto her light blue v-neck. Few droplets stain the shirt. Chloe wipes her face with a white fluffy washcloth and as she lets her hair out of its bun, she walks back into the bedroom. 

Looking up, she’s stunned to see a nearly topless Paige in the middle of the room. She wears a black, stringy sports bra and, boy, does she look different. Granted, Chloe hasn’t seen her mid-change since they were maybe thirteen and they still took the same dance classes. Then Chloe concentrated on ballet while Paige concentrated on gymnastics, and they grew apart. But now, in the midst of the competition season and back for a reunion group number, they are together once again. 

Though, this time in a much more intimate setting, Chloe thinks as she stares at Paige’s abs. 

The older girl tosses a tank top in her hands, trying to get it oriented. She lets out of scoffed laugh, “What do you think our moms are doing?”

Chloe’s eyes shoot up to meet the other’s. “You know exactly what they’re doing,” Chloe smiles. “They’re at a bar, getting drunk off their asses and pretending guys twenty years younger are looking at them when really they’re checking out the bartender,” she finishes with an eye roll. 

Paige smiles without looking up. “Nothing’s changed, huh?”

But everything has changed, Chloe wants to say. They aren’t ten anymore and Paige didn’t look like… that. Looking down at her own body, Chloe judges the way her thighs aren’t as skinny as they used to be, and how she can’t come up with anything to say to the other girl. 

“I’m surprised they didn’t leave us in our own room when we were younger,” Paige finally slips the black tank top over her head. 

Chloe’s laugh is too abrupt, so she tries to sooth it with breathy ones at the end. Paige seems to totally ignore it though. She takes off her shorts and climbs onto the bed. Chloe contemplates if she should take her sleep shorts off, but decides against it. Her brain can’t compute how weird it would be in they were in the same bed, (of course their moms gave them the room with one bed while they got two) and both only in underwear. 

The lanky girl sprawls her limbs across the bed, and her legs look incredibly long. Abby was right about her having “legs made for Vegas”. 

Chloe shyly walks to the lightswitch. 

“Should I-” Chloe begins. 

“Yeah,” Paige nods. “I’m exhausted. We have to get up at, what, five?”

Hitting the lights, Chloe says, “Yup.”

Paige groans and hits her fists against the bed. “I don’t wannaaaaa,” she complains. 

Chloe finds it adorable. Her voice raises with playful frustration like a child who got her toy taken away. 

Attempting to find the bed in the dark while her eyes have yet to adjust, Chloe slowly walks, and her hands out in front of her. She feels the comforter, and brings one knee to the edge to raise herself up. Grabbing for another bunch of comforter, Chloe grabs something else instead. 

“Ow, Chlo,” Paige grunts and laughs. Her nonchalant attitude makes Chloe nervous. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Chloe apologizes sincerely. 

Paige laughs again as Chloe clumsy falls to the mattress beside her. 

“Want to-” she looks around, but sees nothing but street lights filling the room. She’ll look anywhere to avoid Paige. “Get under the covers?” 

Quickly, Paige turns to her side and puts a restraining hand around Chloe’s bicep. “No,” she complains once again. “It’s so hot in here.”

All nervousness subsides in response to the comment because it is completely and utterly freezing. 

“Are you crazy?” Chloe looks over in the girl’s direction. “It’s so cold! I have goosebumps!” 

“No, you don’t,” Paige brushes off her claims. 

“Yes, I do! How would you know?”

“You’re right, I wouldn’t,” Paige replies before reaching a hand down and feeling the younger girl’s shin. She lets out a breathy laugh, “Jeez, you do, how the hell?” Paige’s hand slides up and down her shin, going higher and higher until she stops at Chloe’s mid-thigh. Chloe’s body goes rigid at the touch.

“See? Told you,” Chloe finishes bitterly. 

“Don’t get mad at me for it!” Paige plops against the mattress onto her back. 

“I’m not, I’m just proving I’m cold.” Chloe pulls her knees to her chest and secures them with her arms. 

“Then come here,” Paige says. 

“Wh-” Chloe begins, but is cut off by the sight of Paige extending an arm in her direction. She can see Paige clearer due to the city lights outside the large hotel window. 

Being a few blocks from Times Square really does a number light-wise when you forget to close the curtains. 

Paige turns further towards the girl and taps the mattress with her other hand. “We can cuddle like we used to,” Paige says teasingly. 

Chloe’s heart picks up its pace, but she cooly says, “Only because you’re a jerk and won’t let me go under the covers.”

Paige smirks, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, kid.”

Chloe smiles at the nickname. She’s been calling her that since they were little, even though Paige is older by only a few months. It makes Chloe feel protected, or even more so while she’s now curled into Paige’s embrace. 

Chloe’s head is placed on Paige’s chest, and Paige has one arm around her waist while the other lightly scratches Chloe’s back. 

The movement of Paige’s heart against her temple would be enough to make her fall asleep, if she didn’t say, “Do all friends do this?” 

Paige’s strokes on the other’s back become smaller. “I think so,” she tightens her legs which are intertwined with Chloe’s. 

“Why do you ask?”

Chloe lifts her head up to face Paige as she continues. “I don’t know, I was just wondering. Like I never did this with Nia or Maddie.” Chloe picks at the string of Paige’s tank top. 

She laughs, “Our moms were and are best friends, it makes sense that we got closer. We had a lot more forced sleepovers and stuff.”

Chloe would go to the Hyland household every weekend to sleepover while their moms went out, and even sometimes slept their on school nights. Paige and Brooke’s room was her second home. (Really, being wrapped in Paige’s arms well after Brooke fell asleep was her second home.)

Chloe hums in agreement. “But I’d never cuddle with, like, Brooke or anything.”

Paige’s eyes light up, “Oh, but kissing her, not crossing the line?” She laughs loudly. 

Backing away even more Chloe defensively adds, “She kissed me! It was practice!” 

Paige rolls her eyes. “Right, right. ‘Practice’”, she mocks. 

“No, but that’s what I mean! How do you know when doing that kind of stuff with a friend is, like, too much?” 

“Well,” Paige looks Chloe in the eye. “You tell me.”

Pushing Chloe down onto the mattress by her shoulders, Paige rolls over to straddle the other girl. She releases her hands once she’s on top, and rests them at her sides. Paige’s full weight is resting on Chloe’s pelvic bone. 

“Is this crossing a line?” Paige’s voice rises in question, all while completely composed.

And Chloe’s the exact opposite. Chloe’s frozen, and not just because she’s cold. In fact, her body heated up like a barrel of matches as soon as Paige’s knees squeezed the sides of her hips. Her breath becomes shallow, trying not to breathe as though it would be an annoyance to the girl on top of her. 

“N-no,” she glances to the side and shakes her head, acting like her childhood best friend straddling her in the dark in a hotel in New York City isn’t a big deal. 

“See? No big deal,” Paige smiles. 

Wanting so badly to adjust her hips, Chloe slowly tightens her legs underneath the other girl. As long as Paige is on her, she’s not to move a muscle (or at least, try not to, though the urge to lift her hips into Paige’s is excruciating). 

“Yeah,” Chloe says. 

“How about-” Paige’s hips begin to move, and Chloe has never wanted to die more. “Now?”

Chloe tries to gulp her humiliation away, but the pressure between her thighs increases. The fact that Paige’s ass is grinding against her bare thighs is not helping. 

Paige’s hands remain at her side while she ever so slowly moves her hips back and forth, barely a centimeter each time. 

Sounding out of breath (because she is), Chloe laughs sheepishly, “No.”

“Good,” Paige says, her hips now moving in a wider motion. The friction is killing Chloe. Thank god for the darkness, because her face is most likely as red as it’s ever been. No amount of times one can forget a solo on stage can equate to the embarrassment and tension she feels right now. 

“But if you put your hands-” Chloe begins, but Paige cuts her off by placing her hands on Chloe’s thighs behind her. 

“Like this?” Paige’s back is arched slightly to reach.

“Y-yeah,” Chloe audibly gasps when Paige grinds down slightly harder and faster.

“Good or bad?”

Chloe sighs, “Good.” She swallows, “And still not weird.”

Paige laughs and places her hands in front of her onto Chloe’s stomach. Paige stares at Chloe as she uses her stomach as leverage. For the first time, Paige exhales a sigh, and doesn’t break eye contact. 

“I could definitely make it weird if I really wanted to,” Paige says. 

With the intention of making bad decisions occur, Chloe bravely says, “No, you couldn’t.”

And right on que, Paige replies, “Oh, really? You really want to take that bet?”

Chloe raises her eyebrows and shrugs. 

Paige scoffs, and leans down to kiss Chloe’s shoulder. Paige looks back at the girl, looking for some kind of apprehension, but Chloe shows nothing but a waiting stare. Paige’s eyes narrow before dipping her head again to kiss Chloe from her shoulder to her collarbone. 

“I’m waiting,” Chloe says, with an adrenaline boost as her skin tingles, missing the feel of Paige’s lips. 

Paige bites her lip with a thought in mind. Chloe quietly gasps as lips meet the base of her neck and tickle their way up to her throat which makes Chloe smile. Paige’s hand slips under Chloe’s shirt, kneading her stomach on the way up to her bare chest. Paige sucks all over the younger girl’s neck, then sitting up right, hand still on her chest, she teasingly asks, “Good enough?”

Trying to keep her cool, Chloe hums a thoughtful tone, and says, “I’d give you second place.”

Paige’s eyes widen and a smile forms on her face. “Who’s first?” her voice rises.

Deviously smiling at her own remark, Chloe replies, “Your sister,” and bites her inner lip. 

Paige gasps and laughs in shock. “You’re such a dick!” The younger girl is punched on the shoulder, quite hard, but it doesn’t keep her from giggling. 

Chloe licks her lips, “I’m just saying.”

Paige rubs her forehead in disbelief and mutters, “Oh my god.” Chloe’s too busy giggling to herself that when Paige lowers her lips to meet Chloe’s, the kissed girl almost blacks out. 

She doesn’t sit up all the way, but she pulls back just enough so she can look in Chloe’s eyes. 

“Now do I get first?”

The ability to reply has vanished. Chloe’s mind is a desert with a tumbleweed blowing through while… while between her legs is a whole other story. 

For the first time in a long time, Paige looks worried. “Chloe?” 

Her eyes flicker up and down Chloe’s face. 

“Uh-” Chloe stutters. “C-can judges really give a proper scoring with a three second preformance?” 

Paige relives a laugh and runs her fingers through her hair, causing pieces to fall along Chloe’s face. The aroma of Paige’s conditioner fills the space between them. She smiles and leans down to her forearms on either side of Chloe. With one hand, she touches Chloe’s hair before kissing her again. This time, it’s real, but still, only lasts a few seconds. 

Bet still on her mind, Paige questions, “How is this not crossing the line?”

“Well, now I’m focused on scoring you!” Chloe defends. 

Paige giggles, and leans to kiss her again, but hovers. She hovers so their lips are barely touching. Paige’s warm breath exhales onto Chloe’s nose and lips. The hand once stroking her hair wanders back to underneath her shirt. It kneads slowly at her chest, and Chloe’s hips rise responsively. 

She would be embarrassed all over again, but Paige pecking Chloe and saying, “You’re pretty,” made it okay. Chloe shudders a laugh. She doesn’t want to seem too into this.

“Whatever,” she rolls her eyes.

“I’m serious.” She kisses her again, and more desperately touches Chloe’s bare chest. 

Chloe reaches under her own shirt and holds Paige’s hand against her boob. 

“So are you,” she says in nearly a whisper. 

They would’ve broken apart sooner if it wasn’t for Chloe so tightly holding Paige’s hand, worried she’d let go at her own will. The warmth of Paige’s hand is intoxicating, and Chloe wishes she could fall asleep with the older girl’s weight directly on her. 

But, once Paige is able to slip her hand out from beneath Chloe’s, she sits up on Chloe’s hips. Slightly grinding her hips again, possibly unaware of it, Paige asks, “Hey, why am I the only one doing this?”

Chloe contemplates lacing their fingers together, but decides against it. It would be too obvious, too needy. 

“Doing what?” she hesitantly questions. 

Paige lightly bounces on Chloe’s hips causing an indescribable feeling everywhere, and wishing she’d do it again. 

“Trying to cross the ‘weird line’,” Paige giggles just like she did when she was ten. 

“Because you said you could prove it,” Chloe replies. 

“I did!” Paige exclaims. “Now it’s your turn.”

Chloe smirks at the demand, and spins the girl around. Now it’s Paige whose back is pressed into the mattress as Chloe attacks her neck with kisses. Instinctively, Paige wraps her legs around Chloe’s waist as she shallowly grinds into Paige. Chloe holds herself up with both hands on either side of Paige, and Paige’s hands make their way to Chloe’s neck. 

Chloe pulls herself away from Paige’s neck, breathless, and looks at the older girl. 

Taken aback, Paige smiles. “I’m impressed,” she’s a bit out of breath. “Very impressed.”

Laughing, Chloe says, “Why? Didn’t think I had it in me?” She wouldn’t be surprised if Paige said no. Chloe didn’t even think she had it in her, but given the more contact between her center and Paige’s, she lost all ability to decipher good decisions from bad decisions. 

All Paige does is smile and play with the hair that falls over Chloe’s shoulder. Chloe adjusts so that she’s on her knees, and she pulls Paige closer to her, and leans them down again. Now, it’s more obvious when Chloe makes little grinding motions, but Paige holds onto her hips, encouraging the younger girl. 

Paige tangles her fingers into Chloe’s hair to pull her down for a kiss. Chloe can’t help but groan at the shock of pain, but immediately melt into it. The older girl’s lips become aggressive as she trails her tongue along Chloe’s bottom lip before biting it. Chloe lets out a sigh and pulls away. 

“What happened to it being my turn?” 

Paige laughs loudly, simultaneously breaking and adding to the awkwardness in the room. Finding Chloe’s waist Paige whispers, “I got impatient,” she begins as she lifts her own hips into Chloe. “Sorry,” she laughs breathlessly again. 

Chloe’s thankful once again for the darkness of the room for her face has heated up significantly at the mere thought of Paige being sorry for anything. Lightly, Chloe smooths her palms up and down Paige’s bare thighs. 

“Uh--” Chloe begins, but seemingly out of nowhere, Paige says innocently, “move, I’m sweaty now.”

Fumbling, Chloe removes herself from Paige’s grasp and sits cross-legged on the bed, watching Paige as she lays sprawled out. “God, we’re so fucking tired,” Paige laughs. The older girl looks like a frat boy who just fucked a girl and is about to kick her out; one of her legs is bent at the knee, one hand over her forehead, and the other laying across her stomach as she continues to laugh at the recent encounter. 

On the other side of the bed, Chloe sits timidly in the city lights’ glare. One side of her illuminated with a yellow tint, the other in the pitch black. Paige looks so confident, so sure of herself, while the younger girl is trying to be as small as possible to not seem too eager for more.

Without another word, Paige turned to her side. Chloe is left dwelling on what just happened, and horny as ever.


End file.
